wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Craftworld Nova'cor
After the fall of the Eldar a damaged craftworld picked up many of their kin from an exodite colony on a paradise world that failed. Together the two people became one and helped each other survive in the cold dark after the birth of Slaanesh. The exodites helped populate those lost in the sundering and the exodites were saved from certain destruction. For this reason Craftworld Nova’cor has always maintained its connection to its exodite core. It is a small craftworld by their standards but has a reputation for ice cold, disciplined ferocity and bravery that matches the most stalwart warriors. They are seen as uncivilized by the majority of other craftworlds but maintains good relations with the Lugganath and has a military alliance with the Saim-Hann craftworld. Nova’cor is effectively a floating battleship-city with a warhost always ready for the next assault. They seem to have a particular affinity for raiding Imperial outposts and seek battle with the Adeptus Astartes above all else. Relationship with the Imperium and the Adeptus Astartes Nova’cor has had many run in with Imperial forces and has proven quite effective against them. Their sector is home to a number of Imperial military outposts and settled worlds. What has earned the Imperium’s ire and put them on the short list for Exterminatus is that they destroyed the Iron Brothers space marine chapter’s Fortress-Monastery and wiped out their forces to a man. The Iron Brothers, a small chapter of Iron Hands lineage, attempted a boarding of the Craftworld and were repelled. In retaliation the Nova’cor craftworld commanded a daring attack against their Fortress-Monastery after cutting off all transmissions. The fortress and all its inhabitants were killed and the forces of the eldar slipped off into the night. Since then they have been fleeing Imperial forces, particularly the Adeptus Astartes who have a blood-oath against them, and scoring telling blows against them. Raids by Nova’cor forces are fast, subtle, and fierce but are over almost as soon as they have began. They do not seem to attack civilian targets unless there is a military presence amongst them (and even then they strike with the Eldar’s characteristic surgical precision). The Nova’cor craftworld will go out of its way to antagonize Space Marines and interfere in their workings for the challenge. Still, there is a larger plan at play and this kind of action is a key part of it... Relationship with the Tau Empire The Tau Empire has been noted to have covert dealings with Nova’cor. There seems to be some kind of trade or at least exchanges of information between the Nova’cor craftworld and the Tau Empire. They are noted to have dealings, though their corsair allies, with famed semi-renegade Tau Ethereal Aun’El Sari and were useful to him during the Second Battle of Toullom. Relationship with Corsairs Nova’cor’s military is augmented by a large number of small corsair bands that have made alliances with them. They use Nova’cor as a port of trade and, Nova’cor is always happy to equip corsairs who target Imperial forces as well. In exchange, the coursair bands must honor a call to war when it is raised. Many such corsairs, when they have finished their walk on the Path of the Exile join the Nova’cor craftworld and this bolsters their numbers. It is noted that one such corsair band included Bythos Sige and the record of this is one of the earliest mentions of him (though the authenticity of this report is disputed by the Imperium). The Goal of Nova’cor (The Noven Prophecies) The Nova’cor have a twisted ideology by human standards and most Eldar will not even consent to listen to it. They believe that humanity and the Tau are fated to rule the universe and that one of them will, one day, be the greatest tool to defeat Chaos. To this end the Nova’cor seek to strengthen the Imperium though conflict and educate the Tau; helping each in the way they see it being more useful. They raid and test humanity’s greatest champions to strengthen them while they pass on ancient knowledge to the Tau to help them when the time is right. This action is in accordance with the “Noven Prophecies”, a set of visions of the future that were made at the forging of the alliance between the exodites and the craftworld eldar. The eldar of this craftworld know not what role they will play in this future so they keep a careful eye on their own actions. Nova’cor warriors are known to use immense tiger-like creatures called “stalking cats” and local animal populations as part of their plans. Forces Nova’cor is a military craftworld and makes heavy use of aspect warriors. As they are a smaller craftworld, not all of the aspect shrines are present. They have a large complement of dire avengers, dark reapers, and fire dragons. They are less focused on quick hit-and-run tactics so they have few shining spears. Howling banshees, warp spiders, and striking scorpions are present in lesser numbers but play a critical role in their forces. Rumors of a small Blood Shade shrine cannot be dismissed out of hand though they have never been reported by enemy forces. The one known as "The Reclaimed" (or perhaps a shrine?) have been noted on several occasions to have accompanied Nova'Cor forces. Corsairs, providing much of the auxiliary forces of Nova’cor, are a regular sight on the battlefield. The Craftworld has a famous Adder super heavy grav tank that is the bane of Imperial Guard units known as "Isha's Tears". It is named after Isha, the Eldar Goddess of the Harvest, Fertility, Life, Healing and Growth, who would weep at the use of such a bloody-handed weapon. Thus they never employ it lightly- only when a greater service to the universe can be divined. Auratch Aegnor is famous for killing Space Marines with effortless ease. Legends say he has killed over a thousand Astartes and that the list grows by the day. A record is kept by the Ordo Xenos deathwatch known as "The Chapter of Vengeance", which lists all his defeated foes as if they were living members of a chapter of space marines. He is on the Deathwatch's most wanted list and even the merest mention of Aegnor's presence is enough to dispatch a kill team to investigate. His sword, a blade known as Gimilzagar ''(literally "''sword of the stars"), is a mysterious an ancient weapon that passes through inanimate objects and only harms living tissue. Aegnor is also rumored to have sired over 100 children over his many centuries of life and that many members of Craftworld Nova'Cor are related to him. Notable Campaigns Tumen IV: The Craftworld sought to strengthen the Imperial population of Tumen IV. Their mission was a success, they limited human civilian casualties (despite what Imperial records say) and put the Emperor's Marauders space marine chapter on a path that would strengthen themselves as well as the Imperium as a whole according to the Noven Prophecies. The Craftworld left several pieces of damming Xenos technology that the chapter would surely try to bring back to their masters but would result only in decent. This all came at a price though as the chapter used a creative firing solution with artillery to destroy several Nova'cor vehicles and ships (though they only discovered this because the Eldar wanted to teach them such a thing). Blitz of Gwynedd: In retaliation for the destruction of Yidnar Craftworld Nova'cor struck at Gwynedd, the homeworld of the Sons of Gwydion. The local population is said to have repulsed the 1st attack and the Redbloods quickly returned. It was a bloody battle, a pyrrhic victory for the chapter, but the Eldar forces were repelled. After this battle the other clans donated warriors to fill the lost ranks of the Redbloods. Battle of Iggos: The prophecies required the Craftworld to strike at a moon named Iggos where several key Imperial artifacts were being stored. They foresaw that this would place Imperial forces on guard here and strengthen their defense against it when a Chaos force would arrive in 20 years. They encountered the 123rd Somnium Regiment who used a seemingly endless number of human wave attacks. Though they died down to the last man the forces of Nova'cor left once the deed had been done. Rivia Rock: During a battle with the Royal Marines on a large, material rich, asteroid The Reclaimed was targeted for capture but evaded it. The two forces fought to a standstill and the Nova'cor forces retreated, though the Royal Marines lost more soldiers. The Second Battle of Toullom: The Imperial forces aiming to retake the Tau world of Toullom from famed Tau leader Aun’El Sari. Sari’el employed Eldar corsairs affiliated with Craftworld Nova'cor to help direct the path the Imperials would take and delay them so preparations could be made for the defense of Toullom. The craftworld did little else but were well paid for their services and this put Sari’el into their pocket, something they would use to their own advantage later. Battle of The Red Tower: Forces from Nova'cor infiltrated the Red Tower, the Fortress-Monastery of the Royal Marine space marine chapter, to recover an eldar artifact they had recovered during Rivia Rock. Again they tried to capture The Reclaimed but were unable to do so. Though they did not penetrate very far into The Red Tower, the Royal Marines suppress information on the incident out of shame. The Battle of Blue Hope River: After liquidating several imperial cities the Aquila Legion began to infect the Blue Hope River. Following the mysterious Noven Prophecies Eldar from Craftworld Nova'cor struck at them. This sudden support surprised the Imperial forces (who had fought the Craftworld a year earlier) and threw them into disarray. However, the Aquila Legion was thwarted and the water system of the planet was only mildly tainted. The Order of the Stone Lion were dispatched to attempt to defeat them. Inquisitor Grace Parmenion made the first recorded observations of Eldar Dust Cannons and the Adder Super Heavy Grav Tank at this battle. Symbolism & Coloration The Craftworld of Nova’cor honors the survivors of the exodite colony by adorning themselves with grey and orange stripes. These were the colors of a ferocious predator, the stalking cat, on their colony world. The Dire Avenger shrine, the Shrine of Stalking Death, wears the pelts of these creatures as their banner. When they evacuated the exodite world a number of their animals were brought onboard and they have been bred for use in combat. Nova'Cor Corsairs.png|A Nova'cor Corsair NovacorGuardian.png|A Nova'cor Guardian eldar_concept_by_luriashima.jpg|by LuriaShima|link=https://luriashima.deviantart.com/art/Eldar-Concept-88769192 Category:Eldar Category:Craftworlds